Aboard ARK
by Cyberbanjo
Summary: The story of Gerald, Maria, and Shadow when they lived on ARK. I know this has been done before, but I swear mine will have an unexpected twist. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN SA2!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R please!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 3 is up!!!! *Complete* Yay!!!!!
1. The Begining of ARK

Aboard ARK  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!  
  
If you haven't played (and beaten) Sonic Adventure 2(:battle), you won't understand most of the things that happen.  
  
By the way, I'm not very good at writing stories that aren't in the script format.  
  
Professor Gerald Robotnik was one of the greatest scientific minds in the world. He designed the space colony ARK. He gave the blueprints to a military corporation called G.U.N. After a long time of debating, the eventually approved the plans. ARK was the most advanced space colony ever! It was designed to look like an asteroid, so not many people knew where it was.  
  
Gerald had many experiments, but the one he worked on the most was codenamed "The Ultimate Life Form."  
  
This next scene was the beginning of Gerald's first ultimate life form:  
  
A girl named Maria entered the research facility on ARK.  
  
"Ah, my granddaughter, you are here" said Gerald happily.  
  
"You called for me Grandfather?" Maria asked.  
  
"Yes" said Gerald. "I have finally created the ultimate life form" Gerald slowly reached into his pocket, and pulled out a tiny orange lizard.  
  
"That's your ultimate life form?" Maria asked.  
  
"Well, right now it is only a lizard that I created but, when I expose it to these," said Gerald as he pulled strange multicolored glowing tubes out of his pocket "it will truly be the ultimate life form."  
  
"What are those?" Maria asked curiously  
  
"These are called 'chaos drives' the professor explained "I have harnessed the power of the chaos emeralds into these drives, and they improve the abilities of whatever they are exposed to. For instance, red increases power, and green increases speed"  
  
(Author's Note: People who have played a game in the "Sonic Adventure" series will know what chaos drives are)  
  
Many weeks later Maria went back to the research facility. When she entered, she shrieked in terror! She saw the orange lizard, only it wasn't little any more, it was HUGE! It also had a huge machine on its back!  
  
Gerald explained that the lizard was exposed to the chaos dives for too long, and now it's skin can repel any attack, but it needs a life support system to stay alive. He also said that if the lizard (codenamed: Biolizard) was near all seven chaos emeralds at once, it would turn incredibly violent and become impossible to control.  
Next Chapter: Gerald creates another ultimate life form, this time, a HEDGEHOG!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, is it good so far? Good or bad feedback is highly appreciated. 


	2. Life on ARK

'  
Aboard ARK  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1.  
  
Maria was in the chao garden; a home for the creatures (that Gerald invented) called "chao" Maria was playing with her chao. It was a normal type hero chao named Chaofun. Chaofun had won all of the beginner races, 3 challenge races, half of the hero races, most of the jewel races and beginner and standard karate tournaments  
  
(Author's note: that's a perfect description of my chao!)  
  
Anyway, Maria was playing with Chaofun, when suddenly, Gerald's voice boomed from the loudspeakers.  
  
"Maria! Report to the research facility at once! I have something to show you!" he said excitedly  
  
"I hope it's not that lizard again." Maria shuddered.  
  
When Maria entered the research facility, she saw the outline of a hedgehog in a containment tube.  
  
Suddenly, the tube opened and out stepped a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes.  
  
(Author's note: Ha! I bet you didn't see that one coming!)  
  
The hedgehog was wearing a gold bracelet on each arm and had red soap shoes, with a white stripe on each one.  
  
"Where am I?" the hedgehog asked.  
  
"You are on space colony ARK, I am Dr. Gerald Robotnik; your creator, this is Maria, and your name is Sonic Robotnik the hedgehog." Gerald explained.  
  
(Author's note: Sonic Robotnik sounds SO weird!)  
  
Gerald did many experiments on Sonic, and eventually after being exposed to the chaos drives (but not as long as the Biolizard) Sonic gained very strong leg mussels, which gave him the ability to run very fast.  
  
Eventually, after many more tests Sonic gained the ability to use the "Chaos Control," (chaos control is when you use a chaos emerald to warp time and space) "Sonic Wind," (an attack) and "Time Stop."  
  
Sonic loved life on ARK.  
  
One day, Gerald called Sonic to the research facility, and Gerald would not let Maria come.  
  
Maria did not see Sonic for three days, but finally Gerald called her to the research facility. When she got there, she saw another hedgehog in a containment tube, and many wires were attached to Sonic.  
  
The containment tube opened, and a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills and red eyes stepped out. He was wearing gold bracelets just like Sonic's but he was wearing air shoes.  
  
Gerald explained that the hedgehog was named Shadow because it was black and it was an imperfect clone of Sonic. Since Shadow was a clone, he had all of Sonic's abilities and some new ones also.  
  
(Author's note: The next part will be Shadow's POV: point of view)  
  
I stepped out of the tube. So this is ARK. I saw Sonic with wires attached to him, Gerald explaining who I was, and the most beautiful creature in the universe. I searched though the info Gerald had implanted into me, and I discovered her name was Maria.  
  
(Author's note: This is not a romance fic! In SA2, Shadow seemed to love Maria very much; that's all.)  
  
(Author's note: It is no longer Shadow's POV)  
  
It was happy on ARK for years, but one day...  
  
"Maria! Get Sonic and Shadow and run!"  
  
"What's happening Grandfather?"  
  
"G.U.N. is here! The want to destroy Sonic, Shadow and the Biolizard! Biolizard can't be hurt by their guns, but Sonic and Shadow can!"  
  
Sonic, Maria and Shadow began to run to the escape capsule room, alarms and gunshots echoing in their ears.  
  
"Okay Sonic, you first."  
  
Sonic stepped into the middle of the room, and a capsule shot down from the ceiling.  
  
But, before Sonic could be shot down to earth, a troop came in and shot Maria!  
  
"Maria!!!!!!!!!" Shadow screamed in rage. He jumped and preformed a homing attack on the troop. Sonic could not tell if the troop was dead or just knocked out. He could tell however, that even though Maria stood back up, she would not live.  
  
The next instant, Sonic was ejected from ARK.  
  
"You....you next Sh....Shadow."  
  
Shadow sadly stepped into the center of the room, and a capsule shot down from the ceiling.  
  
"Maria!" Shadow yelled.  
  
"Shadow, I beg of you... please do it for them... for all the people who live on that planet... give them a chance to be happy... let them live for their dreams. Shadow, I know you can do it...that's the reason you were brought into this world." Maria said weakly.  
  
"Maria!" Shadow yelled again.  
  
"Sayonara Shadow the hedgehog." Maria said as Shadow was ejected. At that exact moment, Shadow heard a gunshot and saw Maria fall....  
  
Last Chapter: After ARK  
  
I will only write the next chapter if I get enough reviews (good or bad is highly welcome) 


	3. After ARK

I posted this a while ago, but no one reviewed! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! PLEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aboard ARK  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The space pods were programmed to transform Sonic and Shadow into children to help them live longer.  
  
Sonic's space pod had been damaged, so the tracking devise on it was broken. Sonic's pod landed at a farm house in the Green Hill Zone, home of the Hedgehog family.  
  
Sonic (now a kid) tried to explain what ARK was, and that he had to save Maria, but the adults believed that he was pretending. When Sonic tried to run off, he tripped and bumped his head, giving him amnesia.  
  
The Hedgehog family, feeling sorry for him, took him in. Sonic had told them his name before he got amnesia, and the name stuck to him. Sonic was happy with his new parents, but one day.  
  
When Sonic turned 11, Sonic heard a noise at the door. It was a loud pounding noise!  
  
His parents went to answer it, and they were immediately shot with a laser gun!  
  
Sonic watched in horror as a fat bald man (followed by a lot of robots) stepped over the smoking bodies, laughing! Sonic didn't know it at the time, but the human was none other than Doctor "Eggman" Robotnik! Sonic swore that some day, he would make that Fat man pay.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Gerald was enraged by the loss of Maria! He went insane! He found Shadow, and let him grow until he was a teenager again. Next, he erased Shadow's memory of Sonic, and made him believe that Maria wanted the Earth destroyed.  
  
Gerald was captured by G.U.N. and Shadow was put in suspended animation. Before his execution, Gerald put one last entry in his diary.  
  
The End (Or is it the beginning?)  
  
How did ya like it? I know that some things don't fit the storyline, but I still thing I answered some things that were hard to understand. 


End file.
